This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Multiple host computer systems that may be coupled through an interconnect infrastructure are becoming increasingly useful in today's computer industry. Unlike more traditional computer systems that include one or more processors functioning under the control of a single operating system, a multiple host distributed computer system typically includes one or more computer processors, each running under the control of a separate operating system. Each of the individually operated computer systems may be coupled to other individually operated computers systems in the network through an infrastructure, such as an Ethernet switch.
One example of a multiple host computer system is a “distributed blade computer system.” A blade server architecture typically includes an ultra dense collection of processor cards, known as “blades” connected to a common power supply. The blades are generally mounted as trays in a rack which includes the power supply and an interconnect structure configured to provide remote access to the blades. Unlike traditional multi-processor systems, in which a single operating system manages the multiple processors in a unified execution system, the blade server system is generally a collection of independent computer systems, providing benefits, such as low power usage and resource sharing, over traditional separately configured computer systems.
Generally, a blade includes a processor and memory. Further, conventional blades generally include enough components such that each blade comprises a complete computer system with a processor, memory, video chip, etc. included in each blade and connected to a common backplane for receiving power and Ethernet connection. As computer resources become denser, it is important to optimize each computer resource so that it utilizes its allocated space and power efficiently. Because each blade is typically configured to perform as a “stand alone” server containing, among other things, a video controller, keyboard/video/mouse (KVM) redirection logic, and a management processor, each blade may be coupled to a video monitor to provide a stand alone computer resource. However, in modern data centers, systems are typically deployed in a “lights-out” configuration such that they are not connected to video monitors. Nevertheless, each individual blade is disadvantageously burdened with the extra cost, power and space necessary to provide a video controller and the associated redirection subsystem on each blade.